


Preserving Innocence

by averzierlia



Category: Final Fantasy X, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations, you all get to see exactly how obsessed I am with Star Trek! How far this obsession goes remains to be seen, as there is no accurate table of measurement, but to give you an idea of how much of my brain is eaten by fandom, I now draw parralells between Star Trek, and, well, everything. Not even the obvious ones of Tidus from Final Fantasy X = James T. Kirk. No, this is the parralell of Yuna from Final Fantrasy X = James T. Kirk. Don't ask me, I have no idea. This fic idea came to me, and I have a few more random pieces floating around in my brain before I get around to writing a fic that accurately follows the fimeline of the game. Suffice to say: Take the Bridge Crew and drop them in the places of Yuna and her Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preserving Innocence

"No!" Leonard heard Tiberius scream as if from a distance as Nero brought down his blade in a two-handed swing. He closes his eyes, accepting the inevitable, his sword just beyond his reach. His blood thrumming, adrenaline makes the seconds stretch, giving him time to regret the breaking of his promise, however unintentionally.

That's when he feels the cool brush of metal on his arm. His eyes flare open, taking in the shadowy outline of Nero through the smooth membrane of Valefor's wings. The aeon gives a reassuring croon then snaps it's wings open, hooking a claw on Nero's blade and tearing it from his grip. As the guado stumbles back, Leonard raises his gaze to rest on Tiberius.

He has his hand flung out in front of him, arm outstretched, and Leonard's breath catches at his expression of incandescent rage. He starts to step forward, only to have Valefor's wings circle back around him.

Sheltered inside the circle of the aeon's wings, he says quietly "Ti..."

"No." the other man says, voice hard, his icy gaze fixed on the fallen maester.

Leonard feels his blood freeze at the lethal intent in the summoner's voice. Raising his arm, he pushes against on of the encircling wings, causing the aeon to give an inquiring trill and tilt it's head to meet Leo's eyes. Whatever it sees in his expression convinces it of his determination, because the wings enfolding him are retracted. Pausing only to reclaim his sword, he moves into Tiberius's path, forcing him to halt his advance on Nero.

"No." he says firmly, echoing Ti's earlier words.

When he tries to brush past him, Leonard wraps his hand around Tiberius's upper arm, jerking him back and placing himself between the summoner and his intended prey.

Tightening his grip to just shy of the point of pain, he draws the summoner's attention back to him, forcing Ti to meet his eyes.

"I said," Leonard growls " _no_."


End file.
